I Love Rock N' Roll
by One-Shot-Wonder-Maker
Summary: Prompted by the song, 'I Love Rock N' Roll' by Joan Jett & The Blackhearts. A girl, a boy, a bar, an old record machine and a night of pure ecstasy.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

He stood beside the old record machine in the popular diner dancing sensually with a heavy lidded blond. He could be no older than seventeen. Messy bronze hair, thin ropes of muscle hidden under a tight black t-shirt, perfectly tanned body and chiselled jaw; he was a woman's dark fantasy come alive.

The beat of her favourite song reverberated through the leather bar stool she sat at, sipping a vodka and coke. Suddenly he looked up and their eyes caught, lust radiated from his emerald green orbs. It wouldn't be long until he was over here.

No longer than ten minutes later he began to walk towards her. A coy smile tweaked his pouty lips, mischief and desire dancing in his eyes. As he got closer she began to lean back into the bar, letting the red straw drop from her lips suggestively. He came to a stop in front of her and encaged her, placing his arms on either side of her petite frame. He smelled of spice, cologne and subtle musk.

Then he spoke, his voice a promise of silk sheets, lace and candle light, "I love rock and roll..."

"So put another dime in the jukebox, baby," she breathed seductively.

"If come and take your time and dance with me," he drawled.

He stood up with a wicked smile gracing his face. She followed and asked for his name.

"That don't matter," he argued "'Cause it's all the same," his voice like black velvet.

Swiftly and without warning she was pulled up against his strong body causing a pleasantly startled gasp to leave her. He just flashed an unapologetic grin before moving towards the record machine.

Dangerously hypnotic, his body began to move against mine, rhythmically challenging her response. She pressed herself up against him defiantly, matching him slide for slide. The tempo was slow and heated, the passion increasing with every move. Her breaths became laboured under the tension as were his.

His mouth came treacherously close to hers, his sweet, hot breath fanning over her face, said "Can I take you home where we can be alone?" a desperate yearning colouring his voice.

Then they were moving, stumbling towards the doorway, towards a promise of future ecstasy. The frigid night air offered little relief to their overheating bodies. He led her quickly to a sleek Mercedes parked mercifully close. Roughly, he trapped her against the car and his mouth collided with hers. He tasted of honey, liqueur and cinnamon. His frenzied lips were soft as peaches and sinfully skilled as they moved with hers.

Then they disappeared. He was moving to his door so she took that as an indicator and threw open hers. They both fumbled with their seatbelts until finally he flung the car into drive, the tires screeching against the car park ground.

Desperate for contact she daringly leaned across and began to pepper kisses up his neck. He breathing hitched and the speed needle rose with his pants. His head tilted backwards as she sucked and nipped down to his bobbing Adams apple then up to the sensitive spot beneath his ear. He dropped a hand to her thigh, making her breath catch and a tremor run up her spin.

Abruptly the car braked. He unbuckled both their belts before flying out his own door and appearing at hers just as fast. She was out of the car and roughly attached to his mouth before she could blink. He began to move towards what she presumed to be his house. She paid it no mind. Her entirety was focused on his heated mouth and the feel of his hands roaming over her curves.

Vaguely she registered going up several stairs before she was thrust through a door then slammed against it. Their feverish kisses continued. He pushed harder against her until she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist. They both gasped at the delicious friction it created. As his lips travelled down the column of her neck she tentatively ground her hips against his. She was rewarded with a deep moan and a reply thrust.

Next they were moving on, down a hall with her still wrapped around him like a vine. Before their rhythm could be broken they were in a room lit only by the yellow of outside street lights. Realization hit them both as he pulled back, the crucial question in his eyes. She answered with a hard encouraging grind against his now prominent hardness eliciting another groan from him.

He removed me from the wall and dropped them both onto a soft bed. A pregnant silence of anticipation fell through the room, allowing only the sound of their frantic breaths to be heard. Belts of dusty yellow light fell across them as their dance began. Never breaking contact with his lustful eyes, she reached down and captured the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

His torso was toned and smooth with tight stomach muscles that contracted with his breaths. Her admiration ceased as her shirt glided over her head. His pianists' fingers skilfully removed her rose lace bra, exposing her breasts to his hungry gaze. His hands moved slowly up her slim waist and ribcage before settling over her mounds, making her shiver. He began to knead them lightly then he started to lower his head.

Her breath hitch in anticipation before stopping completely as his lush lips descended on her breasts. The sigh she breathed seemed to spur him on as he applied more suction. Instinctively her hands moved to his head and tangled in his bronze locks. He alternated between them giving each equal attention.

Soon her body wanted more and she reached for the button of his jeans that encased his legs. Removing his mouth from her, he held himself up on his arms, giving her easy access to her desire. Mercifully the button and zipper surrendered immediately to her urgent fingers. She hastily pushed his boxers and jeans down his strong muscular legs. Her breath left her in a large gust at the sight of his impressive manhood.

A cocky smirk formed on his lips. Her thigh muscles tensed at the sudden feel of his hands at her pants. Just as swiftly as she had, he removed her jeans and panties, kicking them across the room. Her breathing turned erratic, not only from her arousals sudden exposure to the cool air, but because of a certain mans' hands trailing deathly close to her neglected nether regions.

She raised a knee, seeking some sort of relieving friction however this caused his manhood to graze her, making him hiss and press against her sex. Her hands clutched at his shoulders for anchorage in the sudden wave of bliss. Wanting that feeling again, she rubbed her leg against him again in the hopes of a repeat of his action. Receive a repeat I did.

He needed no further persuasion and began to continuously rub against her needy bundle of nerves. Her lungs worked in pants as unintelligible words fell from her parted lips. The pleasure was intense and wild, foreign and heated, she craved more. She raised her hips in dire need of more pressure, a faster pace.

Then those expert fingers disappeared. A sound of protest left her throat at the loss. She looked back up to him, prepared to demand reasoning. All those thoughts left her clouded mind however once she saw his face. The same sheen of sweat that she knew coated her, glazed his face as he stared at her with visible feral passion.

Keeping our eyes locked she reached down and closed her glossy palm around his erect member. He inhaled sharply, parting his lips and letting his eye lids droop. He thrust into her hand, a silent plea for relief from the inferno they were trapped in. Taking the hint she slid her hand torturously slowly up and down the hard appendage. His arms began to shake under the task of holding himself up.

She jumped and unintentionally tightened her grip when he growled in obvious protest at my pace. Grinning wickedly she nudged his side until he fell onto his back, open to her ministrations. When she released his manhood he latched desperately onto her hips. Leaning forward, she gave him a slow reassuring kiss until his grip loosened. Seductively she slid down his body until her eyes were level with his pulsing member.

With agonizing leisure she leaned in and licked him from base to tip. A strangled cry came from the man as his hands buried in my hair. Following the line of her lick she blew a breath of hot air in the same area. The sound that vibrated from his throat made her thighs clench. Deciding to end his suffering, she slowly took the tip into the hot cavern of her mouth. His fingers dug into her scalp in pleasurable pain as she took him deeper.

She stopped just as her gag reflex made itself known. Instead she began to bob her head up and down on his manhood. He was hard as steel and unbelievably long to the point she had to add her hand to take all of him. She continued until she felt him tug her head upward in a soundless order to stop.

Overtaken by the demands of her pulsating sex she rose above him purposefully. Want and anxiousness shone in his eyes as she slowly straddled him. She kept herself poised above him for a moment, savouring the craving look in his eyes.

Then with excruciating slowness she sunk down onto his hard member, sliding her hands up his chest as she did. They both dropped their heads back at the overwhelming feeling of him filling her hot, slick channel. Once her body adjusted to his girth she began to move. Her pace was gradual, unhurried. Her hair cascaded around them as they moved in tandem, finding the perfect rhythm.

His hands came up to her hips to support her as her hands began to falter in their up and down movement. She gasped and moaned with each thrust and groan from him. She wanted deeper, harder. He seemed to notice this as he came up onto his knees, never breaking tempo.

They both cried out as he sank deeper into her, hitting new, incredible spots inside her sex. He used one hand to hold her gleaming body against his, the light highlighting the fine sheen covering their withering bodies, and one behind him to hold them upright.

The passion was dangerously close to suffocating her in the erotic display. Her nails dug into his broad, muscled back in an attempt to ground herself in the tsunami of pleasure. He was hitting a spot that was doing indescribable things to her insides and her senses. Exclamations of pure rapture fell in panted whispers from their lips, 'yes! Oh god yes!'.

The thrill and excitement heated the atmosphere as they both began to pick up pace and power. A coil began to tighten in her lower body. She was so close to that promised paradise. It appeared he was too as they both picked up speed in unison.

Then it hit. They screamed at the top their lungs; white stars appeared in her vision. Ecstasy enslaved them, invading reality. They clung to each other tightly in the untamed elements of the sin of lust.

Exhausted and sated they collapsed onto the bed atop the comforter, too tired to care. They made no move, remaining as they were, locked together. Sleep soon descended, opening its arms to the drained lovers minds.


End file.
